


Since We Were 18

by felinesandbeanies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinesandbeanies/pseuds/felinesandbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People will stop aging/ageing at the age of 18 if they haven't found their soulmate yet. Their age is indicated by a special kind of ring. Some people find themselves dating someone, realizing that they weren't meant to be soon after and some are lucky to have found their soulmate even before they reach 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my obsession with past lives and soulmates. I'm also going to write something about astrological signs soon.

Percy’s gut twisted as he watched Annabeth bring him his blue birthday cake. It’s been a routine that whenever it was Percy’s birthday, he’d have blue birthday cake to celebrate. His mom passed away when he was 16 so ever since then Annabeth has been the one to make him his blue birthday cake. It didn’t taste the same, but it was the thought of still having blue birthday cake was good enough for him. 

“Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth grinned, placing the cake in front of Percy. 

Percy gave her a smile. “Thanks, Wise Girl.” 

He hasn’t seen Annabeth in a few weeks so after slicing the cake and serving it, she told him many stories. Percy tried to listen, but he was much too distracted by numerous things. He would occasionally smile and nod but other than that he’s pretty much absent minded. Annabeth seemed to notice because she stopped to put her fork down to fully face him with a skeptical gaze. “You seem out of it.” 

Percy shook his head. “It’s nothing.” 

“Tell me,” Annabeth said, holding his hand.

“I think we should go our separate ways,” Percy said. 

“What do you mean?” Annabeth asked. “Have I done something wrong?” 

“No it’s not that,” Percy said, trying to assure her. “I’m still...I’m still 18.” 

“Today’s your 19th birthday,” Annabeth said, forcing a smile. 

Percy didn’t know how else to explain it to her. He knew she understood, but she was just in denial. His ring was attached to the necklace he wore around his neck so he pulled it out and showed her the ring. Annabeth froze in shock as she stared at the number ‘18’ that was on his ring. “We’re not meant to be.” 

“That...can’t be right,” Annabeth whispered. “We’ve been together since we were 15, you have to tell me that that’s a lie.” 

“I’m sorry,” Percy frowned, looking away to avoid seeing her cry. 

“I’m going to head out then,” Annabeth said, voice shaky. 

Percy watched as the blonde girl he’s always known walk out the door with her back, for once, sagging down. He’s never seen her posture so bent. It’s weird to watch her walk away like this, it’s weird that he felt nothing but relief.

 

 

“You really did it?” Jason asked, eyes wide. “You broke up with her?” 

Percy shrugged, downing another shot. “We weren’t meant to be.” 

“You know some people end up being with their non-soulmates,” Jason said. 

Percy snorted. “That’s what Paris did now look at him trying to be killed by the actual soulmate.” 

“Fair point,” Jason said. “You seem to be okay.” 

“I don’t really feel any different, I don’t even care that much,” Percy said. “It’s weird. I feel more free than I do heart broken.” 

“I know the feeling because be--” 

“Before I met Piper,” Percy continued, smirking.

Jason shot him a glare. “Before I met Piper I was with Reyna and when we realized it we kinda just...bleh.” 

“Informative,” Percy said.

“What are you going to do now?” Jason asked, peeking through his glass of beer. 

“I’m going to wait for my soulmate, but until then I’m an immortal person,” Percy shrugged. “He or she might still be a baby right now for all I know.” 

“One of the downsides to this curse,” Jason grunted. 

“You speak as if you’re not 20,” Percy snorted. 

Jason shrugged. “I was 18 for three years so you keep quiet now.” 

“Technically, you’re old enough to be a dad.” 

“Call me daddy.” 

Percy laughed. “Gross.” They spent all night in that pub, blocking out everything else. This was a huge change for Percy since he was never able to spend time with Jason because he was too preoccupied with Annabeth. If he took a step back to examine it, he’d wonder why he even stayed with Annabeth, even he himself knew that they weren’t meant to be. It just didn’t feel right when they held hands or kissed. He wondered how Annabeth couldn’t feel that rift between them.

* * *

Percy walked around Central Park with a lollipop in his hand. He liked to walk here since the people here are so interesting. The people here made him realize that everyone is unique and that they live so differently from him. It’s common sense, but being here made it all the more real. He sat down on one of the benches like he always did and watched everyone. 

The one thing he noticed was that there were a _lot_ of couples. They mocked him with their intertwined hands and rings that were happily worn on their fingers as a sign of ‘forever’. How did it feel to grow old together? Commitment bothered Percy, he doesn’t understand it. How can two people last so long together? Won’t they get tired of each other? His concept of commitment is the reason why he’s okay with not finding his soulmate yet. He also lasted with Annabeth because he saw it as more of a friendship with a random label he never even agreed to.

By the time he finished his second lollipop, his eyes were trained on an odd couple. It’s not because they were both boys, but because they were such polar opposites. He kinda shipped them. They both sat on the bench across Percy much to Percy’s delight. 

The boy wearing a black hoodie had raven hair and muddy brown eyes as well as freckles to match and his boyfriend had wavy blond hair and sky blue eyes. They looked like night and day together. The blond boy looked a few years older than the raven boy. Percy briefly wondered if they were soulmates. He’s never seen gay soulmates before--oh wait there’s Ellen and Portia. 

“Maybe they can tell me what commitment is,” Percy said, continuing to observe from his spot. “Let’s see.”

Percy straightened up when he saw the look of indifference on the raven haired boy’s face, the bags under his eyes seemed to be accentuated at that moment. The blond boy looked apologetic and panicked, he seemed to speak to a ticking bomb rather than a person. They both sat there staring at each other before the raven haired boy turned his body away and said something which Percy only read as either “go” or “no”. The blond boy stood up, a frown on his face before he left the raven haired boy alone. 

Percy sat back and frowned. “Maybe not.” 

He felt bad for the boy. Percy watched him bury his face in his hands and Percy could see him shake a little. He felt for his pocket and fished out a lollipop then stood up. “Damn why do I have such a soft heart.” 

Percy sat beside the boy and got no reaction and that didn’t help because he was so awkward and he didn’t know how the fuck he was supposed to start a conversation with a boy he was _watching_ from afar. “Do you want a lollipop?” 

The raven haired boy looked up, eyes confused and teary. “What?” 

“I...” Percy trailed off, looking down at the ground. “You’re sad...do you want a lollipop?” 

“I don’t need your pity,” the raven haired boy huffed, turning away. 

Percy shrugged. “Whether or not you want the magical heart healing powers of my lollipop is up to you. I’ll be having it then.” He opened it and popped it in his mouth.

“You’re creepy for watching me,” the raven haired boy said. “Just so you know.” 

“Be quiet and let me enjoy my lollipop,” Percy huffed, smirking when he saw the weird look the boy gave him. 

“Do you still have some of those healing lollipop of yours?” The boy said, giving him a lazy smile. 

“Do you have a name, Italian boy?” Percy asked. 

“Nico di Angelo,” he replied. Percy gave him the last lollipop in his pocket and leaned back to look at the sky. “And you?” 

“Percy Jackson,” Percy replied. 

Nico snorted. “Percy? Really?” 

“Shut up, Niccolo,” Percy said. “It’s short for Perseus.” 

“Niccolo,” Nico laughed. “That sounds so dumb.” 

“Oh that’s good, you laughed,” Percy said, standing up. “You don’t need me anymore.” 

Nico stared at him. “Oh you’re going?” 

“You sound disappointed,” Percy smirked. “Have you imprinted on Perseus the hero?” 

“Everyone keeps coming and leaving apparently,” Nico shrugged, giving him a lopsided smile. Percy saw the look of indifference again and he felt himself sit again. “You’re not going?” 

“Nah, you need Perseus the hero,” Percy winked. 

“Ugh stop hitting on me I just got my heart broken,” Nico said, rolling his eyes. 

“You should cry you know,” Percy said, looking at the sky rather than him. “Suppressing it will only cause problems.”

“Why should I cry over him?” 

“It must hurt to love someone for a long time and then find out that they’re not your soulmate,” Percy said, voice quiet. He could see Nico bend over again like he did when he approached him. He inwardly laughed because that was ironic of him to say. “Are you crying over him?” 

Nico gave him a weak and cracked laugh. “I don’t usually cry. I’m crying because it’s you who’s in front of me and not some close friend or relative.”

Percy smiled. “Of course. It’s just me.” 

 

 

 

 

“We’ve known each other for a month,” Nico said, head on Percy’s lap as the older boy played the Sims on his phone.

Percy snorted. “Nice observation. What is it you want to know this time?” 

“How old are you?” Nico asked. 

“Ah,” Percy hummed, setting his phone aside to look at Nico. “I’m 18.” 

“When’s your birthday?” Nico asked, eyes wide.

“August 18,” Percy shrugged. 

Nico sat up in shock. “A month ago? When did you turn 18?” 

“Last year,” Percy hummed.

“What?” 

Percy snorted. “Too much of a shocker?” 

“You haven’t found your soulmate yet?” The younger boy asked. 

“Shocked?” Percy laughed. “There was a girl who I was with since I was 15 but I broke it off. No don’t give me the look I never really loved her like that. If I did I would’ve aged.” 

“So you’re like Will?” Nico frowned, lying back down on Percy’s lap. 

Percy shrugged. “No not exactly, I have commitment issues as well.” 

“You’re a cheater?” 

“God no,” Percy snapped, looking at Nico as if he’s murdered someone. “I just don’t get the concept of commitment.” 

Nico stared at him. “You’ve been with her since you were 15.” 

“But I never really loved her,” Percy said. 

“Fair point,” Nico said. 

“How old are you?” Percy asked. 

“I’m 17,” Nico grinned. “No way of knowing who my soulmate is.” 

“When will you turn 18?” 

“January 28.” 

“Ah, no way of even knowing. Who knows? Maybe we’re meant to be,” Percy winked. 

Nico rolled his eyes. “Uhuh you’re not my type.” 

“Painful,” Percy said sarcastically.

* * *

**Mid-November**

 

Nico sat beside Percy on his couch. “You look troubled there, love.” 

Percy shot him an amused smile. “Love? That’s nice. Ah it’s nothing, my friends just want to see you.” 

Nico shrugged. “When?”

“You’re very calm for someone who hates socializing,” Percy said. “They wanted it to be tonight. Are you free?” 

“You’ll be there with me so I don’t mind,” Nico hummed. “Yeah let’s go tonight.” 

“Okay good,” Percy muttered. “Apparently, Annabeth will be there.” 

“Your ex?” Nico asked. 

“Yep,” Percy replied, popping the ‘p’. 

“Why?” 

“Who knows.” 

“Isn’t it weird?” 

“Not really.” 

“Has she gotten over you?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Why are you so calm about this?” 

Percy stared at Nico’s worried expression and he briefly wondered why he was anxious about this when he was calm a minute ago. Percy smiled and raked his hand through Nico’s hair. “I can make them cancel on her if that’s what you want, Nico.” 

“I--forget I said anything,” Nico said, deflating. 

Percy laughed and pulled Nico to his chest. “You’re very cute.” 

Nico pushed him away. “Ugh you prick.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be yours all night.” 

 

 

“Do I look good?”

“Yes.” 

“Will they like me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are they going to even notice me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Percy--” 

“And now your socializing issues come in,” Percy groaned. He patted Nico’s head and gave him a smile. “You’ll be fine, it’s just a pub.”

“But--” 

“Percy, over here!” Jason said, waving him over. 

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why is he always so loud?” 

“Yeah you people are the same,” Nico smirked. 

“Shut up, short Italian boy,” Percy said. “Hi Jason.” 

“So this is him,” Jason grinned. “Introduce us.” 

“You’re very pushy,” Percy smirked before putting an arm around Nico and bringing him closer. “This is Jason and Piper, Leo and Calypso, Frank and Hazel, and Annabeth.” 

“Long time no see, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth smirked. 

Percy nodded. “Same goes to you, Wise Girl.” Percy sat down next to Jason so that Nico was at the edge. He knew that it soothed Nico to be there. 

“Where’d you guys meet?” Leo asked. 

“Ah, we met at Central Park,” Nico replied. 

Calypso swooned a bit. “That sounds so romantic, you two are probably a match.” 

Hazel leaned forward, amazed. “Are you two really a match?” 

Nico blushed bright red and looked at Percy, glaring at him when he saw the older boy calmly reading the menu. “Ah we’re not--we’re not um...” 

“You’re scaring him,” Annabeth said, amused at all their reactions. 

Percy smiled at Nico’s red face before ruffling the younger boy’s hair. “Enough of that, lover boy. Do you want to share fries with me?”

“But you always get more fries than me,” Nico whined. “At least order something else so you won’t binge on our fries.” 

“Buffalo wings?” Percy offered. 

“Not spicy.”

“Spicy.” 

“Not spicy.”

“Spicy.”

“Mild.”

“ _Fine._ ” 

“I’ll have whatever drink you’ll have.” 

“Okay, lightweight.” 

“That was _one_ time.” 

“Mhmm.” 

Jason looked at his friends who all had the same look on their faces. “You two are just friends?” 

Percy shrugged. “You tell me.” 

“Yes we are,” Nico cut in, shooting Percy a glare.

Percy smirked. “You broke my heart.” 

Nico shook his head. “You’re still not my type.” 

“Hey, if you guys want I can introduce you to some people I know,” Piper offered. 

“I’ll pass,” Nico replied. 

“I’ll take you up on that offer some time,” Percy said. “It’s quite boring to be younger than all of you.” He caught Annabeth’s stare. “ _Most_ of you.”

“Be thankful you don’t have wrinkles, Perce,” Frank sighed. 

Calypso gasped and said. “I know right?” 

Leo and Hazel buried their face in their hands. “Not again.” 

“My mom works at a cosmetics company,” Nico said. “I can hook you up on anti-aging creams.” 

“You--you _god_ ,” Calypso grinned. 

Frank laughed. “Thanks.” 

Percy leaned in until his lips touched Nico’s ear. “You’re doing great.” 

Nico shoved him, blushing hard. “Shut up, I don’t need you to tell me that.” 

Nico blended well with Percy’s friends much to Percy’s surprise. He expected to Nico to be completely shut off tonight, but tonight he seemed to be so out and glowing. It might’ve been the alcohol, but then Nico was different with alcohol. He didn’t even realize it, but he was smiling while staring at him. He didn’t realize it, but everyone around him did. He counted Nico’s beer bottles and knew that he was almost at his limit.

“Hey, Italian boy,” Percy said, placing a hand on top of Nico’s head. 

“Yes?” Nico hummed. 

“You’re almost at your limit,” Percy smirked. “You should cut back some.” 

Nico pouted. “But I want to drink more.” 

Percy snorted. “Stop kidding me, di Angelo. You’re going to regret it, not me.” 

“Psh, fine,” Nico sighed, crossing his arms. 

“You child,” Percy laughed. He stood up and was about to go to the bar, but Nico stopped him. “I’m going to get myself a drink.” 

Percy went to the bar and ordered two glasses of whiskey, both glasses are for him since he wanted to feel tipsy but not really drunk. He was about to go back, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Annabeth with a glass of mojito. “What’s up? Are you stalking me?” 

“I thought we could talk after a while of separation,” Annabeth grinned. “How have you been?” 

“Meh, I’ve been hanging out with Nico for the most part and I’ve been into writing recently so yeah,” Percy shrugged. “And you?” 

Annabeth snorted. “I’m still a heartbroken prick.” 

“Why’d you come then?” Percy asked, taking a swig of his drink.

Annabeth shrugged. “We _are_ best friends.” 

“Of course.” 

“You seem happier with him,” Annabeth said, smiling. 

Percy rolled his eyes. “We’re not together.” 

“No, but you look at him as if he put the stars in the sky,” Annabeth smirked. “You never looked at me like that.” 

Percy paused halfway to taking a sip. “Do I?” 

“You’re in love with him.” 

“It’s too early for love. We’ve been friends for two months.”

Annabeth noticed how red Percy’s cheeks are, but she paid no attention to it. She knew it wasn’t the alcohol. “You like him then.” 

“Are you jealous?” Percy asked. 

“I’m happy for you.” 

Percy smiled. “We better go back. I have to check on him”

Annabeth nodded. “Let’s.” 

When Percy sat back down he felt arms wrap around him immediately. “Nico, are you okay?” 

“I missed you,” Nico sang. 

“Jesus how many did you drink while I was gone?” Percy asked, ruffling Nico’s hair. 

“I missed you,” Nico repeated. “Didn’t you miss me? I missed you.” 

Percy looked at Jason who shrugged. “He ordered the shots.” 

“You guys are bad influences,” Percy laughed. “Hey Italian boy, yours or mine?” 

“My cat is probably hungry,” Nico slurred. “We can go to mine and then yours.” 

“I’m amazed you can think,” Percy said, rolling his eyes.

“You sleep with each other?” Jason asked. 

“We occasionally stay over each other’s house,” Percy shrugged. 

“Yeah,” Calypso hummed. “ _Just_ friends.” 

“Shh,” Hazel hushed. “I’m enjoying.” 

Frank and Leo shared a look that said. “ _Girls._ ”

“Hey, Jay,” Percy said, handing him a few bucks. “Here’s my share.” 

“It’s on us,” Jason smirked. “Thanks for coming.” 

Percy rolled his eyes. “Twat.” He jumped when Nico fell on him. “Oi, don’t fall asleep on me. I can’t carry you here, idiot.” 

“You’re very loud, love,” Nico groaned.

Percy groaned when he heard his friends snicker behind him. “Well you better stop acting like a twat and help me help you, _love_.” 

Nico nodded, smiling. “Okay.” 

Percy wrapped one arm on Nico’s waist while he hooked Nico’s arm around his neck and held it there. He looked back to his friends and gave them a tired smile. “Thanks guys. See you again.” 

 

 

 

 

Nico woke up the next morning feeling like someone cracked his head open, god he felt like shit. The curtains were closed which he thankful for otherwise he’d be on the ground hissing and crying in pain. He doesn’t remember much of last night except for the fact that he called Percy ‘love.’ “Oh my god I can never show my face to them ever again.” 

He suddenly remembered that he forgot to feed Marmalade (his cat) last night. Nico groaned as he forced himself to stand up. He noticed that his clothes were different from the ones he wore last night, he made a mental note to thank Percy later. He dragged himself outside to where Marmalade’s bed is but stopped in his tracks. There Percy was on the floor with his head propped up on the cat bed with Marmalade on his chest. 

Nico felt himself smile.

* * *

**December 10**

 

It was almost Christmas and Percy is stressed out. Yeah, everyone thinks that Christmas in New York is pretty and snowy and perfect, but it’s not. It’s hectic and closer to a riot than it is to a calm unity. Everyone’s so concentrated on their own things to buy that they forget their manners and just tune out everyone and anything out, Percy already feels bruises forming on his arms from people bumping into him too much. He hated it. 

The only good thing about this is the cup of hot chocolate he’d always at this Christmas stall near Central Park. They always made the best hot chocolate which is why Percy endured heavy shoppings bags and a numb nose just for this. “Hi, Frank.” 

“Perce,” Frank grinned. It was also great that his friend worked in that stall. “The usual?”

“Of course,” Percy grinned. 

Frank handed him his steaming cup. “I’m beginning to think you’re not here for pity.” 

Percy snorted. “I wouldn't have bothered to come here if it was pity. Where’s Hazel?” 

“She’s going to buy me a gift and she said this was the perfect thing to keep me busy,” Frank said, rolling his eyes. 

Percy laughed. “Of course it is. Business slow?”

“Did you really just ask that?” Frank asked. “Yeah well I’ve been drawing on cups for thirty minutes, but it’s fine.” 

“Of course you did,” Percy snickered. 

“Isn’t Nico waiting for you over there?” Frank asked, pointing behind him. 

Percy spun around to find Nico a few feet away with red cheeks and his hands in his pockets. “No, we weren’t supposed to meet today. Why is he here?”

“Well he isn’t here for pity chocolate that’s what,” Frank said. 

Percy was about to call out to him until he saw a blond boy approach him. Percy recognized the blond boy from the first day he met Nico and he knew the blond was named Will Solace. He didn’t like the weird feeling he got when he saw them hug. “Why are they together?” 

“Who?” Frank asked. 

“Them,” Percy said, voice laced with venom. He took a step back when he realized what he sounded like. Why was he so mad about this? 

“Maybe they’re together,” Frank shrugged. 

Percy shook his head. “That can’t---maybe.” 

Frank snorted. “You look too upset for someone who claims to be ‘just friends’.” 

“You’re right,” Percy sighed, but he still can’t ignore the clench on his chest. He didn’t like this. 

 

 

**December 20**

 

Nico glared at his phone, it’s been a few days since Percy last talked to him. It’s almost Christmas and the idiot hasn’t even sent him anything, not even a text about his weird dreams. It weirded him out, did he do something wrong? He’s been passing it off as Percy being busy with Christmas shopping, but how much shit did he have piled up? It couldn’t be that bad. He saw Percy buying hot chocolate in Central Park and he was holding a shit ton of bags and he wanted to help him, but he was waiting for Will. 

“Fuck it,” Nico said, grabbing his phone.

**[Nico]:** I’m coming over 

Nico’s not surprised that Percy didn’t reply at all. He needed to know what was going on otherwise it’d just bug him for a long time. He grabbed his coat and hurriedly went out of his apartment. Luckily, Percy’s house was about four blocks away so it’s not much of a big deal, but for some reason the path seemed longer today than it usually is. 

He’s nervous.

Why was he nervous?

He’s never nervous when it comes to Percy. 

Well...he’s in front of Percy’s door so there’s no going back. 

He knocked and he almost laughed because his chest felt like it was on fire. For a second, he thought no one would open the door but he heard footsteps and then finally the door was opened to reveal Percy who seemed to give off a cold aura which is something Nico is not used to since Percy was always warm around him. 

“Why are you wearing a coat?” Nico asked, entering the apartment. 

Percy shrugged. “I’m going to meet up with Annabeth in a few minutes.” 

Nico froze. “Oh...really?” 

“Yeah,” Percy said. “Did you want anything?” 

“I--nothing,” Nico said, looking down. 

“Then there’s no reason for you to be here,” Percy said. 

Nico frowned, who was this Percy he’s talking to? “I saw you near Central Park.” 

“Yeah?” Percy said unenthusiastically. “So did I. You were with Solace.” 

“Why didn’t you say hi then?” Nico asked, finally looking at Percy and wow that was such a wrong idea. Percy was looking at him with this look that was just unwelcoming. 

Percy shrugged. “Wouldn’t want to bother your date.” 

Nico snorted. “You jealous?’ 

Percy’s eyes sparked. “And if I am? Would it matter?” 

First of all, Nico is shocked that someone was so forward about jealousy and he just suddenly ran out of words to say. He probably look dumb standing there with a shocked face. “y--you’re jealous?” 

“I’m going out ahead of you,” Percy said. “Lock the door when you leave.”

Nico grabbed Percy’s sleeve. “Will and I aren’t dating.” 

Percy scowled. “A person wouldn’t wait so long for someone that their cheeks begin to turn red. Let go.” 

Nico’s grip began to loosen as he wondered why he was explaining himself to Percy. They were good friends, but why did he want to confess this? Why did he feel like it’ll all be over if he didn’t tell Percy everything. Percy stopped in front of the door when he arms wrap around his waist. “He told me that he still loved me and that he couldn’t forget me. He said he hasn’t found his soulmate yet and that maybe I could be it and he just misread his age. I rejected him because I said I had someone else that I liked. I rejected him.” 

Percy sighed. “But I don’t want to be a rebound for someone who would do such a cruel thing.” 

“You’re not a rebound,” Nico said, voice desperate. He didn’t care enough to compose himself. “I remember you telling me how you felt nothing when you left Annabeth. I--After a while I felt the same. He wasn’t the one. I’m not in love with a ghost in the past.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Percy asked. 

Nico held onto him tighter. “Please don’t go to Annabeth, please stay here with me.” 

Percy pinned Nico on the door, he tried to search for any sign of lying in his eyes but he was happy that he found none. He smiled and kissed Nico's forehead. “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that the chapter I was about to upload was too long so hey would you look at that, I divided it.

**January 27**

 

The two were sat near the fire place with mugs of hot chocolate gently cupped in their hands. It was snowing and they have decided to stay in for the day because they did not want to go through the effort of layering themselves up just to go somewhere, well Percy did have to layer because he went to Nico’s house to spend the week there. It had to be Nico’s house because of Marmalade and Percy will not risk having cat poop on his carpet. 

“What do you want for your birthday?” Percy asked. 

Nico stared at him. “You” 

Percy snorted. “You got that for Christmas, shut up.” 

“But I want you,” Nico whined. 

“What a baby,” Percy said, rolling his eyes. “No but what do you want?” 

Nico shrugged. “I will be happy with whatever you give me.” 

“What if I give you a slutty cat costume?” Percy smirked. 

“Enticing,” Nico said sarcastically.

Percy kissed Nico’s nose. “Cute.” 

“Hey can I ask you a question?” Nico asked. ‘But don’t get mad.” 

“Go ahead.” 

Nico bit his lip nervously. “What if I’m not your soulmate? What if you don’t turn 19 by the time August comes?” 

Percy cocked his head as if he didn’t comprehend Nico’s words. “Why are you thinking about that? That hasn’t even crossed my mind, you shouldn’t think about things like that.” 

“You didn’t answer me properly,” Nico frowned. 

“I’ll answer you when I’m 19,” Percy winked. 

 

 

 

 

Nico jumped when he felt something drop on his lap. He found a small package wrapped in blue and black polka-dotted wrapper. “What’s this?” 

Percy threw himself on the sofa with a mug of hot chocolate in hand. “Isn’t it your birthday today?” 

“Well yeah but when did you find the time?” Nico asked. “We’re always together.”

“I’ve always kept that with me,” Percy shrugged. “I bought it last September, but it’d be weird if I just gave it to you on a random day.” 

Nico opened the package carefully, revealing a leather box. He took note that it was a leather box and not velvet because velvet always meant engagement rings right? So this wasn’t an engagement ring at all, not even a bit. He opened the box to reveal a pure black skull ring with small sapphire eyes that were only noticeable under the proper lighting; as soon as he slipped it on his finger, he felt that it truly belonged there. It blended with him well. “Thank you, Percy.” 

“It’s nothing, I thought of you when I saw it so I bought it,” Percy shrugged. “It’s also made out of obsidian with a mix of onyx. It sounded pretty surreal which is another reason as to why I bought it.” 

Nico pecked Percy on the lips, grinning. “I like you a lot.” 

Percy smirked. “Well you should.” His smirk transformed into a genuine smile. “I like you. Can I ask you of something? Consider it as your thanks.”

“Anything,” Nico grinned, eyes still on his ring. 

“When did you realize that you liked me?” 

Nico froze. “Eh?”

“You heard me,” Percy smirked. 

“I-um…but it’s embarrassing,” Nico groaned.

Percy snorted. “Like I care.” 

“When you offered me a lollipop,” Nico said, trailing off. “And when you told me what your name is.” 

Percy laughed. “You fucking sap.” 

“Don’t laugh, love,” the younger boy whined.

“Okay okay,” Percy said, rolling his eyes. He leaned in and kissed Nico’s forehead. “You’re still a sap.” 

“Hey, can I ask for another gift?” Nico asked. 

“I’m not in the mood to fuck,” Percy groaned. 

“No,” Nico said, blushing furiously. “It’s just a question.”

Percy stared at him. “I’m not telling you when I fell in love with you.”

“Come on,” Nico frowned, using his puppy eye. “Pretty please?”

“Nope,” Percy shook his head. 

“Please?”

“No.” 

“I’ll make you blue pancakes.”

“No.”

“I’ll kiss you.”

“No.” 

“I’ll take you out on a date.”

“No.” 

“I’ll let you be the little spoon.” 

“No.”

“Ugh fine.” 

Nico crossed his arms and pouted. Percy can’t possible tell him that he found out that he liked Nico when the younger boy was teaching him how to play ‘Mythomagic’. It’s dumb and really weird, but when you see someone look so passionate and happy with what theiy’re doing, you tend to notice all the beautiful things about the person such as his brown eyes that look like embers when light hits it or the tattoo on his collarbone that he so badly wanted to trace with his tongue. It’s whatever.

Nico watched Percy get up to get something from the fridge. He didn’t think anything of it until he saw Percy holding something in his hands with a big smile on his face. “Percy, is that---is that blue birthday cake?”

* * *

**February 12**

 

“It’s almost Valentine’s day,” Percy chirped. 

Nico was tired from working part time for a publishing company and really he could not comprehend anything. He’s’ just kinda jealous that all Percy had to do was write and someone else checks it and for some odd reason there would always be no mistakes. “Yeah? That’s great.”

Percy frowned. “You don’t like Valentine’s day?” 

“I think I have to work that day,” Nico said, changing his shirt. They were supposed to meet up with Jason. “And if not I might just stay in and sleep the whole day.”

“Oh okay,” Percy shrugged. 

“Wait,” Nico said, shocked. “Were you expecting something? Were you excited about it?”

Percy shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I know you’re tired. I guess I am too, I had to work on a new book thing.” 

Nico sensed something wrong. “Are you exhausted right now? We can stay in if you want.” 

“Nah, I really want to see Jason,” Percy grinned.

“Sure.” 

When they arrived there, Jason was already absent mindedly munching on some breadsticks as if he was an old man needing a new kind of spark in his life. Nico pointed this out and then frowned when Percy faked a laugh. It frustrated him when Percy faked laughs because he’d always know when it exactly it was used. He wondered why Percy is off today.

“So what are your plans for Valentine’s day?” Percy asked, winking at Jason. 

Jason rolled his eyes. “You’re a hopeless romantic who just loves to celebrate sappy things like this...we know.” 

Percy raised a brow. “Well?” 

“I’m going to go to the Shakespearean Ball with her,” Jason said, sighing in defeat. 

Percy gushed a bit. “That’s so romantic.” 

Nico snorted. “Never knew you were into these things.” 

“I wasn’t joking when I said that he’s a hopeless romantic,” Jason laughed. “He’s always excited about things like these.” 

“Am not,” Percy blushed. “Maybe just a bit.” 

“Remember that one time you bought a plane ticket to Greece just to visit Annabeth?” Jason smirked.

Nico went slackjawed. “You did that?”

“I love making efforts on people, alright?” Percy said exasperatedly. 

“Also you love Valentine’s day,” Jason winked. 

Percy snorted. “Whatever. I’m going to the restroom.” 

“So what did you two have planned?” Jason asked. 

It hit Nico that maybe Percy was disappointed that they didn’t have anything to do at all. “We’re doing nothing. I--I have work on that day.” 

Jason frowned. “Well that’s a first. He really does love things like these. He’s sappy like that.” 

“Did he always do things with Annabeth?” Nico asked. 

“Well yeah, he loved doing those cheesy things,” Jason shrugged. “He once told me that his dream date was an amusement park date but they never got to do it because Annabeth hated amusement parks but she made up for it by going to boat rides, museums and all that nice stuff.”

“Oh,” Nico said, his heart kind of stung hearing it like that. 

 

 

It was Valentine’s day and he felt like dying. He was more than exhausted, his bones were practically creaking but when he saw Percy curled up into a ball in the middle of his bed, his exhaustion turned into determination. “Oy, Jackson wake up.” 

Percy groaned bit, his eyes eyes squinting as he tried to adjust to the light. “You know I gave you the key to my house to make me food and not to wake me up like this. Why are you here?”

Nico jumped on the bed, landing in a starfish position right next to Percy. The bed wasn’t that big so he may or may not have hit him with his leg. “Happy Valentine’s day.” 

“You too,” Percy groaned, covering his head with his blanket. “Now please let me go back to sleep. You also have work.” 

Nico pouted. “Where’s the sappy Percy?” 

“Sappy Percy is tired,” Percy replied. 

Nico pulled the blanket away and straddled the older boy. “Look what I have.” 

Percy opened his eyes to see Nico holding up two tickets to a local carnival. A face splitting grin appeared on his face, his arms going around Nico’s waist. “You’re wonderful.” 

Nico blushed two shades of red. “I--I know.” 

Percy pulled away and then stared at him, his gaze softening. “You probably pulled another all nighter for me.” 

Nico’s eyes widened. “That’s--” 

He was cut off by Percy pressing his lips against Nico’s. “Thank you.” 

“It’s nothing,” Nico smiled. “Now let’s be romantic today, I better get a lot of kisses today damn it.” 

Percy laughed. “Oh of course.”

* * *

**March**

 

 

Percy scanned through his laptop, leaning on his other arm. He doesn’t know why, but his editor excitedly told him to check his email and he--oh now he gets it. He clicks the email titled “You are invited!”. His eyes scanned through the email before he leaned back and groaned. Of course Rachel would like this for him. 

**[Percy]:** How dare you

**[Rachel]:** Find a date 

He glared at rachel’s text before he called Nico. 

“Nico di Angelo, you’re one stop booty call.”

“I will slap you senseless if you say that to anyone but me.”

“Don’t worry, my sweet. My booty is yours.” 

“Aren’t you in school?”

“...yes.” 

“You’re so weird, love. I have a question.” 

“Shoot.”

“Are you busy on March 20?”

“Nope.” 

“Can you please be my date for the company’s late gathering?”

“Why should I?”

“I’ll be wearing a tux.”

“Ah, my kryptonite. Fine, I’ll go.”

“I’ll pick you up later.”

“By the way, I don’t have a tux.”

“I’ll buy you one. Study well.”

“Don’t--” Nico looked down on his phone, frowning when he realized that Percy already hung up on him. He didn’t like it whenever Percy spent money on him. He obviously can’t stop the older boy so he vowed to spoil him when he makes decent money. 

He jumped when he felt an arm hook around his shoulders. “Alec...hey.”

“You talk with your boyfriend again?” Alec smirked. 

Nico smiled a little. “Yeah, my boyfriend.” 

“Is he your soulmate?” 

Nico looked up at the sky. “In August he will be.”

 

 

 

Nico was nervous, his palms were a bit clammy and he was drawing random patterns on his own leg. Percy was already parking the car and well yeah he looked so ravishing in a tuxedo, but that seemed to only help a smidgen. He felt himself growing anxious and he swore he felt steam radiating from his skin. He practically jumped when he felt Percy hold his hand. 

“You’re nervous,” Percy said gently. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” 

Nico relaxed a bit, giving Percy a smile of his own. “Okay.” 

Percy rushed outside the car, opening the door on Nico’s side. “Chivalry isn’t dead.”

“Ah don’t you know how to make me wet,” Nico joked, taking Percy’s hand. 

Percy winked. “Of course.” 

The venue was amazing. It came out of that one party from the Titanic except it was a bit more modern. Nico noticed that the people there were more than dressed for the occasion, their auras were radiating this sort of finesse as well an obvious message that screamed ‘special’. Percy’s aura also changed, it seemed more formal and something that Nico can only describe as ‘an air of royalty’. Weird.

“Perseus,” an unknown voice said. The couple turned around to see a girl with curly red hair coming towards them. “You came.” 

“Didn’t see my email?” Percy asked. 

“I did, but I thought you were lying,” she grinned, then turned to Nico. “Who’s this?” 

“This is my partner, Nico,” Percy smiled. “And this is my editor, Rachel.” 

Rachel shook his hand with a firm grip. “It must be so stressful to be a business partner of his.” 

“Oh--um...I’m his boyfriend,” Nico stuttered, wincing when he realized how stupid he sounded. 

“You didn’t mention any romantic partners,” Rachel said, giving Percy a pointed look. 

Percy shrugged. “I separate my personal life and business life.”

Rachel nodded, still frowning. “I should introduce you to the rest of the team as well as another young author like you, I find that it will do great with your image as well as your sales.” 

“I shouldn’t...” Percy’s eyes darted from Rachel to Nico. 

Nico shook his head, smiling at him fondly. “It’s fine, Perce. I’ll be right by the food if you need me.” 

Percy pursed his lips. “I’ll make it quick and then text you.”

Nico was by the food and he immediately decided that fancy parties are not for him, he certainly didn’t need to see a variety of salads all set up on half of the table. Who liked salads anyway? Definitely not caesar. But salads aren’t the only reason as to why he hated it here. He got a full view of Percy. 

He looked so...mature. He was walking around meeting people and doing those firm handshakes that his dad does whenever he saw him meeting up with a business partner and now his boyfriend is doing the same. Nico felt like Percy was too out of his league, like he didn’t belong here. 

What made his heart hurt the most is when he saw Percy talking to a girl that looked like a female version of Nico except her hair had a purple streak in it and she was more gentle. She had her hand placed on Percy’s arm as she laughed at something he said. Percy, on the other hand, didn’t seem to notice which made it all the more frustrating.They looked so good together. Rachel was even joining in on their joke. 

Percy locked eyes with him and his smile rivaled the one he used when he was meeting his editors. The older boy immediately excused himself and hurriedly went back to Nico. “Hi.”

“She was flirting with you,” Nico frowned.

Percy rolled his eyes. “Well...I _am_ hot in this tuxedo.” 

“You douchebag,” Nico laughed. “You made me laugh again...ugh.” 

“I didn’t know they were flirting,” Percy said. “I’m sorry.” 

“Almost all of them were,” Nico sighed. 

Percy shrugged. “You had my attention.”

“What?” 

“You know, a handsome guy standing by the buffet table with his hands in his pockets all mysterious and stuff,” Percy winked. “I love that.” 

Nico blushed, choking on his own drink. “You’re impossible.” 

Percy leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Don’t doubt yourself. I’d still choose you in our next life.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last last chapter.

**Mid-April**

 

Nico found it weird that there’s been no messages from his boyfriend since yesterday. There are no calls, emails, not even a voice mail. It’s weird. This is weird. It’s not like they fought or anything, but Percy did seem off the other day, his eyes glazed over and he seemed to be elsewhere. Nico froze...did Percy get tired of him?

He tried to call him, but the line was dead so he grabbed his coat and rushed outside without any hesitation. Of course he had to bid his cat goodbye before he did so. He ultimately started with a fast paced walk, but ultimately broke into a run when he saw an image of Rachel and Percy in his head. He still doubted himself. 

When he got to Percy’s door, he didn’t have time to knock because the door already opened to reveal a fully dress Percy Jackson who was holding a bouquet of flowers as if his life depended on the thing. Nico almost wanted to cry. Was Percy on the way to a date?

“Nico?” Percy said, surprised. “What are you doing here? Why are you sweating? Are you alright?” 

“Are those flowers for me?” Nico smirked, trying to mask his anxiety.

Percy shook his head, smiling gently. “These aren’t for you. I’m actually going to meet someone.” 

“Oh okay,” Nico shrugged. It’s not like they were official or anything so it shouldn’t matter to him at all. 

Percy fumbled with the bouquet a bit before he extended his hand to Nico. “You can come too...if you want.” 

“I--I what?” Nico stuttered. How dare he even think to invite him on his date. “O-okay.” 

“Come on,” Percy said, guiding him towards the car. He opened the door and Nico had no choice but to do it. “Hold these for me.” 

And that’s how Nico was dragged into a date with Percy, well not _their_ date, but you get the gist. He held the flowers with distaste and almost sadness, they were pink carnations, a symbol of ‘I will never forget you’. Was Annabeth leaving or something? Did it have anything to do with him? 

“Let’s walk from here,” Percy said, parking the car. “I want a long walk before and after.” 

“Why?” Nico asked. “Won’t you take her home with you?” 

Percy laughed, almost bitterly. “If only I could.”

The walk was filled with an almost deafening silence. He cannot take it, but at the same time he didn’t want to break it. He wants to hold Percy’s hand, but he seemed to be worlds away from him as if there were galaxies in the two feet proximity. Why did it feel like that? Percy didn’t even seem to be happy. 

“We’re here,” Percy said, kneeling and then setting down the flowers. Nico had been so distracted that he didn’t realize the fact that they were in a cemetery. He read the inscription on the tombstone in front of them. 

****

“Sally Jackson” 

“I’m not supposed to be here,” Nico said, frowning.

“She was a great person,” Percy said. “After my dad died, she took on two roles...she was both parents at the same time.” 

Nico stared at him, he was smiling but it was somewhat a sad smile. “She must have been great. I wish I knew her.” 

“I wish you did. She would have made you blue pancakes. She used to tell me it was special, but the only special thing about it was the food coloring,” Percy laughed. “She also made me blue birthday cake every year.” 

Nico hummed, taking Percy’s hand in his. “Every year?”

“Yeah,” Percy said, tightening his hold. “Annabeth took it upon herself to continue making me blue food, but it tasted like nothing.”

“I liked the flowers you picked,” Nico smiled. 

Percy smiled back. “It’s supposed to be the flowers for mothers.” 

And oh...OH. “Oh.” 

“You thought I was going on a date?” Percy asked and then got his reply when he was met with silence. He slowly leaned in and kissed the younger’s boy cheek.

Nico took a few steps away, blushing. “Not in front of your mother, Percy.” 

“You make me so happy,” Percy laughed. 

 

 

Nico rubbed his eyes. His afternoon nap has been disturbed by the ringing of the doorbell. It was obviously someone else since Percy had the key to his house unless he left it at home like the dumbass that he is. He rubbed his eyes, opening the door just to be met by a man with holding a bouquet of Arbutus flowers and blue Violets. What?

“Good afternoon,” the man grinned. “A young man asked me to send these to you.” 

“Oh, thank you,” Nico said, awkwardly taking the bouquet before closing the door. He took the note taped on the bouquet and read it.

“Hope you like them -Percy” 

Nico unlocked his phone and searched for the meaning of the flowers. He felt giddy inside, this was the first time someone gave him flowers and he hoped the meanings are just as wonderful.

 **Arbutus:** “Thee only do I love”  
**Violet (blue):** “I’ll always be true”

* * *

**May**

 

“Congratulations,” Hades said, ruffling his son’s hair. “You finally graduated.”

Nico grinned. “Thank you.” 

Hades frowned as he stared at his bags. “I’m sorry I have to leave so soon, Nico. I didn--”

Nico held up his hand. “It’s okay, dad. I’m just happy you saw me go up that stage.” 

Hades smiled. “I’ll see you again soon. I’m so sorry.”

But that’s the thing, it wasn’t okay. He said it so many times and he really did think it was okay, but then he’d feel this gaping hole in him as if he wanted to be alone but not exactly lonely. When was the last time he spent more than three days with his dad and his mom? His mom didn’t even get to book a flight. Hades had to skype her during the ceremony. 

He felt selfish, here he was sulking while his parents worked their butts off just to support him. They did work for and own major companies and they weren’t exactly poor, but they were poor in the the sense that they lacked time for each other. It didn’t matter now. He had a night of netflix and pizza ahead of him. 

He unlocked the door to his house and was met by a trail of electronic tea lights and plastic seashells. Nico smiled to himself, he already knew who did this. He followed the trail, his smile growing as he got closer to the living room. “Perseus.” 

Percy grinned. “You like it?” 

There was a full sized tent set up in the living room. The tent was wrapped in fairy lights that twinkled like the stars. In the tent there was a small coffee table with food that looked like Mcdonalds and blue lemon bars, the table surrounded by blankets and pillows. “I love it.” 

“Consider it as my graduation gift,” Percy said, inviting Nico to take his hand. 

Nico took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled into the tent. They sat down, shoulders touching and in awe. The tent looked so big from down there on the floor, it looked enchanting. “You’re very clever.” 

“Thank you,” Percy said, bowing a bit. “Congratulations on graduating, Koh.” 

Nico leaned forward quickly catching Percy’s lips on his. He was sure he’d end up bruising both of their lips, but he didn’t care because right now Percy tasted like sea salt and caramel and that’s all that mattered. They were slow and passionate and it was all too good to be true, but he knew this was real and that Percy was his...almost. Nico pulled away, panting but smiling. “You make me so damn happy.”

* * *

**June**

 

“It’s summer and I’ve done nothing,” Nico whined, curling up next to Percy. 

Percy snorted. “What a child.” 

Nico looked up at him, pouting. “But Percyyy I want to go out.”

Percy sighed, then smiled fondly. His fingers playfully dancing with Nico’s stray hairs. Could this be what he’ll have forever? “There’s a festival tomorrow. You want to go?” 

Nico perked up and if he had cat ears and a tail they’d be up high and swishing around. “Yes I do. Let’s be so romantic that the religious people condemn us.” 

“As if,” Percy said rolling his eyes. “Inequality is so...2000 and late.” 

“I guess,” Nico shrugged. 

“Besides they can’t really deny the gay soul mates,” Percy said, eyes shining. He pulled Nico closer to him, his eyes going down to Nico’s lips and then back to those fiery caramel eyes. “Right?” 

Nico gulped, looking at Percy’s bruised lips. “Right.”

Percy leaned in, their lips practically touching almost a breath away. He looked at Nico’s lip then smirked before he pulled away and got off the bed. “I need to research about the festival.”

Nico moaned into the pillow. “YOU TEASE.”

 

 

Nico loved lights especially when it twinkled or when different colored lights were in perfect harmony; it’s probably the main reason why he was so amazed by the festival. He was holding a perfectly fluffy cotton candy one hand and dragging Percy around with the other. Percy was more than happy to let himself be dragged even though his feet were practically cramping up and his legs were wobbly. 

Nico let go of Percy’s hand to point at a puppet show surrounded by children. “Let’s go there.” And he immediately bolted. He was so happy about it too because it reminded him of his childhood. It made him both sad and happy. “I used to love this as a kid.” 

Nico turned, but Percy wasn’t there. “Perce?” 

He felt himself grow a bit anxious. It was a crowded place and no face seemed to be familiar. He was lost. Did Percy leave him? Not again. Not _again_. His hands started to grab on his hair. Where was Percy? “Percy?”

Nico practically felt himself lose it up until someone held his hand. “Nico, I was looking for you.” 

“Percy,” Nico said, breathy and weak. “I--I thought you left me.” 

“What gave you that idea?” Percy said. He had this look of disbelief on his face and Nico felt himself being brought closer to Percy’s chest until he realized that Percy was hugging him. “You’re shaking. Let’s sit down for a while, Koh.” 

Nico didn’t even realize that he was shaking. It was all blurry, the next thing he knew he chugged down two bottles of water and they were sitting on a bench secluded from the event. Everything was a dull murmur and he’s thankful. “Sorry.” 

Percy gave him a weird look. “For what?”

“For being a bothersome,” Nico said. 

“Don’t be silly,” Percy grinned. “You’re never bothersome.” 

Nico looked at him, winced, then looked down so that he was staring at his knees. “My sister. It’s my sister, Bianca.” 

Percy leaned back, pursing his lips. “Okay.” 

“Five years ago she told me that she’ll leave me for a minute ‘cause she had to buy dinner for us,” Nico said, willing himself to breathe properly. “She didn’t come home that night. I woke up to news of her getting hit by a drunk driver. It’s weird ‘cause...the last thing we watched together was a video of a puppet show.”

“She must’ve been beautiful,” Percy said, staring at the night sky.

“She was,” Nico said, smiling to himself. “When she left the house felt so much bigger and that’s why I bought a cat. I also couldn’t leave my house because it still held her...aura.”

Percy let out a breathy laugh. “You’re just like a dog.”

“What?” Nico said, staring at him. 

“When I was a kid I had a dog and he always slept on my bed with me,” Percy said, smiling. “When I went to summer camp, he’d always be sleeping on my bed.” 

Nico grew silent. “You knew?” 

“That you slept in her room?” Percy asked. “Yes. Whenever I went there, your bed would be the same as it was when I left and your sister’s room was never dusty so...” 

“I miss her,” Nico said. 

Percy gently wrapped an arm around Nico, then kissed the boy’s temple. “We can stay here for as long as you want.” 

Nico was crying, but he didn’t even notice so instead he smiled at Percy and nodded. He felt so warm and so... _here_. He wasn’t lost. He was here and he had someone who made him happy, someone who won’t leave.

* * *

**July**

 

They don’t know when “if” became “when” and it really does not matter anymore. At this point, all they know is each other. They know what each other’s breath means and what each other’s smile means. It’s weird to know someone in such detail. Nico knew about the 23 freckles on Percy’s face and Percy knew how many breaths it took before Nico snored. 

And even then they probably knew that it was love, but they didn’t want to admit it. They were saving it for a special date, they were saving it for when August comes, but then again one of them couldn’t wait any longer. Not anymore. One of them wanted something real, wanted some kind of confirmation that this was, in fact, something to be cherished. 

“Say that again,” Nico squeaked, his voice disappearing. 

Percy smiled gently. “I love you.” 

“Nothing special is happening. What made you say that?” Nico asked. It was true, they were sitting on Percy’s bed watching shit horror films and chinese take out in their pajamas. They haven’t even showered yet and Nico’s hair was in a bun. What was so special?

“Nothing--I just,” Percy paused, contemplating. “Seeing us like this...I just realized that I want to do this with you for a long time.”

“Two,” Nico blurted out. 

“Two?” Percy repeated. “What do you mean?”

“I want two kids,” Nico said, biting his lip. “And I love you...a lot.” 

Percy laughed. “You never fail to amuse me, Nico.” 

Nico bit his lip until it bled and even then the only thing he felt was his fast beating heart and the fucking wasps in his stomach that demand to be let out. He’s a bit frustrated that Percy was the first one to say it, it was usually him and that’s why he felt special and all the more loved because for once didn’t have to wait for an “I love you too.” 

“You’re my first,” Nico said.

Percy smiled, he seemed to understand. “And I’ll always be your first as well as your last.” 

Nico looked around the room. “We live with ghosts, don’t we? Bianca and Sally.” 

“Don’t we all have ghosts,” Percy replied. 

“Maybe--maybe it’s time you and I live with something that isn’t a ghost,” Nico said, shaky. “Let’s--let’s find a house and move in that house.” 

Percy shook his head and Nico almost sobbed, but then he saw Percy’s gentle smile. “Let’s get an apartment instead. If it’s an apartment then we’ll be closer together, but if it’s a house we’ll be farther apart.” 

“But what about the kids?” Nico asked. 

“What kids?” 

“Our kids.” Nico seemed to realize what he just said and instantly covered his mouth.

Nico can’t understand how Percy’s face hasn’t split into two with a smile like that. Percy leaned in and kissed Nico’s forehead. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

* * *

**August**

It was August and Nico wanted to vomit. He’s never been so scared in his life, it’s like all of those long term promises he held with Percy were completely washed away up until this moment. It was a few days before Percy’s birthday and he was both terrified and excited. He wanted this to be it. This should be his end game. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Nico practically jumped out of his skin when he heard Percy speak from the hallway. God. “Nico?” 

Nico stared at him. “Uh.” 

Percy’s eyes went down to Nico’s shaky hands on the chopping board to his dazed expression. “I cook some pretty awesome cereal. How does that sound?” 

Nico nodded, smiling. “That sounds great.” 

“Good,” Percy laughed, heading to the cupboards to grab two boxes of cereal. Nico sat on the island and watched Percy grab two bowls, two spoons, and the carton of milk. Percy looked at the items, then smirked at Nico. “First you pull out your cultivated grass and pour into the bowl before you pour in opaque white fluid that can only be achieved through mammary glands or the grocery store.” 

Nico laughed to the point wherein he was teary eyed. He didn’t stop even when Percy set up the two bowls. “You’re so stupid.” 

“Now, I personally love this dish because it’s perfect for breakfast or...you know... any time of the day. It boosts your energy and at the same time strengthens your immune system. This was my father’s favorite dish which he passed down to me as a young one,” Percy continued, unfazed.

“I love you,” Nico said, giggling a bit. 

Percy grinned, then winked. “I’m such a comedian.” 

Nico stared at his bowl of cereal quietly before he looked over to Percy. “What do you want to do for your birthday?” 

“I just want to have a simple dinner with you and all my friends, then come back home with you and cuddle,” Percy shrugged. He tugged on his necklace a bit before looking at Nico. “We’ll check the ring at the end of the day. What do you say?” 

He seemed to say it with such ease and confidence that Nico felt bad for being the only one scared of the outcome. What was to come? “Sounds like a nice plan.” 

 

 **August 18**

 

Percy rubbed his eyes, sleepy. He trudged down the stairs and almost had to backtrack when he saw a cake on the table with Nico asleep next to it, his head resting on the table while he used his arms as a pillow. He checked the clock and saw that it was 8AM so Nico must have been here earlier than that. He proceeded to make hot chocolate for two before he cut two slices from the cake.

“Wake up, my prince,” Percy sang, kissing Nico on the forehead. 

Nico opened his eyes, squinting a bit. He then smiled up at him lazily. “Happy Birthday, my god of the sea.” 

Percy grinned. “Thanks. I made hot chocolate.” 

“Oh please don’t give me another slice of cake,” Nico groaned. “I’ve been making that since July and I have had enough taste tests.”

Percy blushed, obviously flattered. “I’ll finish it all then.” 

Percy took a bite and almost immediately took another. It tasted _so_ familiar and so good. He wonder what it was until he realized. “This tastes like what my mom used to make.” 

Nico stared. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Percy said, staring at the cake in bewilderment. 

“Maybe it’s just my secret ingredient,” Nico smirked. “Our friends will meet us at Demeter’s Garden at lunch so you better dress up like the sea god that you are.” 

Percy snorted. “Okay, mom.” He didn’t mention that he liked hearing ‘our’ drop from Nico’s mouth so naturally. 

He hasn’t checked his ring yet. 

 

 

“Hey birthday boy,” Jason grinned. 

Percy smiled widely. “Jay, didn’t know you’d come.” 

“I’m offended that you think I’d miss my favorite writer’s birthday,” Jason said, putting his hand on his chest in mock hurt. 

Annabeth came up to him seconds after Jason pulled Nico away to show him his new tattoo. “Happy birthday, Perce.” 

Percy hugged her tightly. “Thanks, Annabeth.” 

“Have you...” Annabeth trailed off, eyes flickering to Percy’s chest where his ring should be. 

“I haven’t checked yet,” Percy smiled. “I want to start this day right.” 

“Oh,” Annabeth said. It didn’t seem to hit Percy that that wasn’t what he did to Annabeth on his last birthday. “I’m happy for you.” 

Percy snorted. “I haven’t even checked it yet.” 

Annabeth smiled at him, almost knowingly. “I just know.” 

“Don’t hog all the attention, blondie,” Leo said, frowning. “Percy!” 

Percy almost forgot to eat due to excitement. The atmosphere was so light and almost sparkling the whole time. They relived old memories and some funny inside jokes that they gladly let Nico in on. Nico was also happy, he almost forgot about the whole soulmate ordeal. This role felt natural to him, it felt like he already belonged to someone and by someone he meant that stupidly cute person he looks up to as a sea god. 

Annabeth, who watched the two from the moment they got in, smiled to herself. It kind of reminded her of her relationship with a person named Zoe. It hasn’t been a long time, but she knows. She’s supposed to be completely over Percy, but seeing him like this made her think of ‘what if’s. What if they ended up together after all? What if she was the one for him? What if? She watched them again and saw that Percy was looking at Nico with this sparkle in his eyes and a loving smile ; there were no ‘what if’s after all. She didn’t have to check Percy’s necklace to know the result. 

Nico’s eyes wandered to Piper and Jason’s rings. They were already gemstones. It is said that when you find your soulmate, you exchange rings. The rings will then transform into your lover’s gemstone. It is the final stage of your bond. Religions have long been forgotten due to the wars it inflicted. Marriage is no longer necessary to create the final bond with your partner. He looked at his ring, his current age glaring at him, then decided that maybe a peridot on his ring won’t hurt. 

He watched his hand get taken away by Percy who simply entangled his fingers with his. Nico noticed that there were no spaces, their hands fit perfectly with each other. Percy kissed Nico’s hand, winking at him. “What are you doing, you dumb sea god.” 

Percy leaned in, lips brushing Nico’s ears. “I love you.” 

Nico blushed, covering his face with their intertwined hands. “Percy.” 

Percy chuckled, taking a swig of his Corona. “Nico.” 

“I--I love you,” Nico said, glaring at his lap as if he was mad that he couldn’t say it as smoothly as Percy did. Percy thought it was cute that he gets flustered like this. It’s pretty much what he lives for. 

“Hey love birds,” Leo whined. “Please laugh at my joke.” 

Calypso sighed. “It wasn’t funny, babe.” 

“Yeah you’re lucky you have me for an eternity,” Leo winked. 

“What a catch,” Calypso said sarcastically. 

Frank rolled his eyes. “Dear god.”

“Dodged a bullet there,” Hazel said, laughing. 

Leo pouted, looking at Calypso. “Am I a bullet?” 

“I’d build a rocket for you,” Calypso said. 

After lunch they decided that it was too early for them to part so they decided that they should watch movies over at Nico’s house since he had a white wall and a projector, but they mainly went there to pet and cuddle his cat. The cat liked everyone, jumping on someone’s lap every twenty minutes. 

Annabeth walked around and stopped in front of a hoodie on the floor. She picked it up to see the design and she felt a pang of nostalgia. Percy stood beside her, a bowl of popcorn in his arms. “Oh I’ve been looking for that what the hell.” 

“He didn’t strike me as a hoodie stealer,” Annabeth said, cocking his head to the side. 

“Well I’ve lost like four of my hoodies so he kinda is,” Percy shrugged. 

“What’s up--oh,” Nico trailed off, staring at the sweater. 

Percy pouted. “Why was it on the floor?” 

Nico put his arms up as if to defend himself. “I was in a rush to go to your house and I must’ve....dropped it there?” 

“As long as you let me steal your black skull hoodie then we’re good,” Percy winked, heading off to his other friends to bring them their popcorn. 

“What a child,” Annabeth chuckled. She set the hoodie down on the couch before heading to the movie room, she paused midway then looked at Nico. “Come on, Mr. Jackson.” 

Nico blushed. “Ah okay.” 

Nico was sat next to Jason while Percy was with Leo and Annabeth in front of him. They weren’t so touchy feely that they had to sit next to each other, although he had to admit that he was a bit bothered by Annabeth holding onto Percy’s arm when they watched Insidious, but then again Jason was also clinging onto his arm so it was practically the same thing. 

Nico was bothered by the ring since the day started and he wondered why Percy didn’t even seem fazed by the idea that they _might_ not be made for each other. He’s never felt this with Will and he knows that if they break up, he won’t heal as fast as he did with Will. He hated this. Why wasn’t Percy worried? Was he that sure about them? It was annoying yet flattering. 

 

 

At night, when everyone finally went home they lied down on the bed, facing each other. Percy was already clutching his ring through his shirt. He was about to pull the ring out, but Nico stopped him by holding his hand. “I have a question.” 

“Go,” Percy smiled. 

“What happens if we’re not...” He didn’t have to finish it. 

“Then when you wake this’ll all be just a dream,” Percy whispered. “This never existed. I never met you. We never kissed and we never held hands. I will be nothing more than a great dream.” 

Nico almost cried. “Go.” 

Percy pulled out his ring and Nico couldn’t see anything because Percy was covering it with his hand. It shouldn’t have taken that long to look at something that consisted with two characters, but it took Percy about two life times. Nico almost felt like dying when he saw Percy cry, his face still emotionless. 

“Percy,” Nico said, holding his hand. He was trying to compose himself. “It’s okay.” 

Percy shook his head. “I’m crying because I’m old.” 

“What,” Nico froze. 

“Look at this bullshit,” Percy said, dropping his ring next to Nico. Nico picked it up and saw it, saw the number ‘19’ screaming at him. “I’m going to get wrinkles soon.” 

“You’re---we,” Nico didn’t even bother to try and finish a sentence, he flung himself on Percy and wrapped his arms around him. He was crying and he knew that Percy was too. 

“I was so scared,” Percy said, choking. “I was so scared that I had to leave you, that I’d become a dream. I’m so glad.” Nico now knew that Percy was able to hide his feelings well up to the point wherein even NIco couldn’t read him. He felt himself being held tighter. “I’m so glad.” 

“Can we--can we exchange rings?” Nico asked. 

Percy pulled away and grabbed his ring while Nico removed his from his finger. Percy was the first to slip his ring on Nico’s finger, smiling when it turned into a Peridot. Nico timidly slipped his ring on Percy’s finger and managed to release the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Blue garnet looks good on me,” Percy smiled. 

Nico looked at it curiously. “I thought garnet was red.”

“It comes in different colors,” Percy explained. “Blue being the rarest of them.” 

“Well green looks good on me,” Nico smiled. Nico rested his hand on Percy’s cheek, staring at him with this feeling of freedom that he never thought was a feeling. “I love you. I really fucking love you. What should I do.” 

“Kiss me.” He did. It was slow because they knew that they had an eternity to share a lot of kisses, an eternity to memorize each other’s bodies, every dip and every rise of their skin. This was just the start to something so scarily beautiful, something that only they can share.

Percy pulled away, looking at him with this curious glint in his eyes. “I have a question.” 

“What is it?” Nico asked. 

“What was the secret ingredient in the blue birthday cake?” Percy asked. 

Nico smirked. “Blue food coloring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want an epilogue and what you want to see in it. x


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never have a story without 'Andie' in it.

**Four months**

 

Nico lied down on the floor, trying so hard to catch his breath. He’s so tired, his muscles ached and his back oh my god his _back_. He was too young to feel this sort of thing. What was this? Hell on earth? He glared at the doorway when he heard laughter coming from a boy standing there. “I hate you.” 

Percy’s laughed dimmed down to a face splitting grin. “Oh come on, soulmate. You’re the one who wanted to move in together.” 

“Well I didn’t ask for this moving the boxes thing,” Nico groaned. “Why do you have so many things?” 

“Excuse me? Half of those are your books,” Percy said, rolling his eyes. “It’s okay, skull prince. I’ll get the remaining boxes, I’ll ask from our neighborly neighbor.” 

Nico snorted. “Are you trying to make me jealous?” 

Percy blinked fast. “Whatever do you mean, my dear?” 

Nico saw Percy disappear to where the boxes are and he immediately found himself standing up, heading towards where Percy is going. “Crap I fell for it again.”

Nico found Percy leaning against the boxes with a smug smile. “Well hello there, neighborly neighbor.” 

“Shut up,” Nico scowled, carrying the second to the last box.

Percy eyed the peridot on Nico’s finger with a knowing smile. He carried the last box and followed Nico. “You know you don’t _have_ to be so jealous of everyone who breathes my air. We’re meant to be.” 

“Doesn’t mean someone won’t try to seduce you and kidnap you and get you some stockholm syndrome shit,” Nico grunted, sweaty from carrying _one_ box. 

Percy didn’t bother to reply, he only smiled. When he set the last box down, he lied down next to Nico who resumed his position on the floor. They stayed like that, trying to catch their breaths and when was it so hard to lift stuff? It wasn’t even _that_ heavy--only a bit. They were tired, but they were happy. 

They didn’t move just because they were destined for each other, they moved because it was time to stop living with ghosts. It was time to stop staring at the empty room on the other side of theirs imagining what it would be like to see one of the women they truly loved still there doing what they used to be it sewing or procrastinating. The two of them wanted to live something that wasn’t a ghost of a memory, they wanted to live with something human.

“I’m so fucking tired,” Percy sighed, but then smiled and looked at him. “But I’m happy.” 

Nico waved a hand dismissively. “As you should be.” 

Percy propped himself up with his elbow, looking down at Nico. The younger boy looked at him then rolled his eyes, can’t stop himself from smiling. He wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck and pulled the boy down for a kiss. Nico pulled away, still out of breath from carrying the boxes. He’s caught off guard by the look Percy gave him, it was somewhat a look of longing and so much more. He’s never seen anyone look at him like that. “Ah I love you, you shit.”

* * *

**6 and a half months**

 

Nico stared at Percy, frowning. He was wearing noise cancelling headphones, his eyes glued to his computer screen as his fingers sped through the keyboard. When Percy gets inspired, he usually spends most of the day like that. He likes it when Percy was passionate, but he felt somewhat useless not working or anything. 

He then realized that he never read Percy’s books before. He felt bad about that, but he never had the time to do it and Percy didn’t feel bothered at all. Nico quickly stood up and went to the bookshelf, grabbing the first book he saw. He’s a fast reader which he’s very proud of and instantly he’s drawn into this book. He never knew Percy wrote such trivial things such as a world where soulmates didn’t exist and equality and isolation is a thing. 

Some lines actually caught his eye. He’ll make sure to highlight them later.

 _“There’s so much more to this world than what a person did or who the person made love to.”_

 

_You think people expect a lot from you when you’re the only one expecting a lot from yourself._

 

_“Why is it that same sex relationships bother them more than world hunger or obesity?”_

 

_Were we made for someone or were we made because we’re going to be someone?_

 

Nico jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see curious green eyes. “Ah I didn’t hear you.” 

“What are you reading?” Percy asked, sitting next to him. 

“I-uhm...your book,” Nico blushed. “You’re done?” 

“Nope,” Percy said. “Oh that’s my first book, it’s kind of bad.” 

“No it’s not!,” Nico said. Percy was surprised because he didn’t expect Nico’s voice to be that loud with such conviction. “Oh I--um it’s good.” 

Percy smiled. “You’re cute. I hope you know that.”

“Go back to your book and I’ll go back to mine,” Nico said, blushing. 

“Of course, milord,” Percy winked, going back to his laptop. 

Nico stared at the book at his hands. He loved Percy more than anything and he loved books too. Would it be possible to combine them together? Would it be possible to find something like a middle ground? He flipped the book over and eyed the spine of the book, his eyes glued to one spot. 

****

‘OLYMPIAN PUBLICATION’ 

He found it.

* * *

 **9 months**

 

“You may now kiss the bride.” Leo leaned in to capture Calypso’s lips with his as everyone applauded. Religions have long been fading, but still Leo’s mom once asked a church wedding from him and Calypso looked like she wanted to make herself a beautiful white gown to amaze everyone so they agreed upon it.

Nico and Percy were among the crowd, clapping and smiling at the newlyweds. It wasn’t everyday that someone actually gets married. Calypso looked so gorgeous and Leo looked just as ravishing. They were undeniably a couple who had a lot of spark within themselves. It was love and it was everyone wanted to have. 

“I hate weddings,” Percy muttered. 

Nico looked at him, at first confused, but smiled a moment later. “They make you cry.” 

“Yeah,” Percy said, rubbing his eyes. “Damn what the heck is someone cutting onions or something?”

Nico snorted. “Well you’re not wrong.” 

“Oh my god what are you doing?” Percy exclaimed. “ _Hold me_ you absolute dildo.”

Nico bursted out laughing, wrapping his arms around Percy. “It’s okay now, my sea god. Your dildo boyfriend is here.”

“No no no don’t hold me,” Percy said, pulling away. “I might cry more.” 

“I’ll kind of hold you then,” Nico chuckled, linking his pinky with Percy’s pink. “Better?” 

Percy breathed. “Yep.”

 

 

“They were beautiful,” Nico said, throwing his coat on the rack before he jumped on the bed. He can finally relax. 

Percy removed his tie and threw it in the laundry basket. “Yeah, they were.” 

Nico’s eyebrows scrunched together, he propped himself up with one elbow to look at Percy. “What’s wrong?” 

Percy smiled softly. “Nothing.” 

Nico sat up straight and stared at him. “ _Mio bello_.” 

“It’s nothing,” Percy repeated, shrugging off his button-down. “Really. It’s my problem.” 

“You’re my soulmate, right?” Nico said, taking Percy’s hand. “Technically, it’s my problem too.” 

Percy shook his head. “I was just thinking if I should’ve gotten you something like that wedding. I must be a let down, huh?” 

“Well let’s see,” Nico said, standing up. He neared Percy until their foreheads were almost touching. “We live together, we eat together, we sleep together, we watch movies together, we hold hands, we cuddle, we go on long walks, we have each other’s rings, and we love each other...right?” 

Percy finally locked eyes with him. “Right.” 

Nico cupped Percy’s face with one hand, a smile on his face. “That’s all I ever wanted and that’s all I’ll ever need.”

* * *

**one year**

 

“I’m **freaking** out,” Nico said, pacing around the room. His hand was gripping his shirt right where his chest is and he was constantly checking his email. 

Percy groaned, closing his eyes and then blinking. “You’re making me dizzy, Koh.” 

“I am fuckign freaking out,” Nico exclaimed, throwing himself face first on the couch. “Someone just end me.” 

“Drink some water,” Percy sighed, handing him a glass of water. 

Nico grabbed it, chugged, and then spat on himself. “Is this day cursed?” 

“I’ll get tissues, milord,” Percy said, disappearing then appearing with some Kleenex. Nico grabbed three and wiped himself dry. “Are you done panicking?” 

“No okay you see that trash can over there?” Nico asked.

Percy gave it an unamused stare. “Everyday...that is my side of the office.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “If I can shoot this in there, I will surely get it.” 

“...You’re deciding your future based on your athletic prowess?” Percy asked, mocking.

“That is totally it,” Nico nodded. 

“Dear god.” Percy stayed there to watch anyway. He clapped when Nico made the shot, chuckling to himself. “Are you happy now?” 

Nico glared at him. “Three out of ten.” 

“ _Nico_ ,” Percy sighed. “Overthinking will do you no good.” 

“How would you know what I feel when everything’s been so easy for you?” Nico snapped. 

Percy was caught off guard.. “Easy for me?” 

“You ride on coat tails,” Nico said. “Must be fun to have a dad that owns a publishing company.” 

Percy clenched his teeth. “You have no idea how many publishing companies rejected me.” 

“Stop faking modesty,” Nico scowled. “I don’t believe any of it.” 

Percy was about to say something, but he bit his lip as if to control his words. “I don’t work for my dad’s company. I work for another company that has no ties with him. What has gotten into you?”

“It’s just so unfair that you get to depend on daddy when I’m here trying to achieve something with my own head,” Nico sneered. 

Percy took a few steps back. “Oh.”

Nico seemed to realize all the things that he said. He looked at Percy’s hurt expression and he wanted to hit himself. He knew that Percy’s weak point was his IQ since he has dyslexia and ADHD. He’s been bullied about it before which made Nico all the more guilty. “Percy--” 

“It’s fine, Nico,” Percy said. “I’ll give you space.” 

“No wait...” He was alone in the office room. What came over him? He knew that Percy worked hard for where he was now and that his dad didn’t have anything to do with it. He knew that Percy was one of the smartest people he’s ever met so what was that all about? Did he just say it to offend Percy?

He stepped out of the office room at the exact moment the front door closed. When Percy said ‘space’, did it mean he’d be gone for a day? A week? A month? A year? What kind of space? Where would he go? Who would he go to? Did he have anyone to go to? 

If he just kept his mouth shut. 

If he just...

Where was Percy?

Nico decided to stay near the front door, just standing in front of it like a dog waiting for its owner to come back. He realized that this was their first actual fight since they met and it’s all because of him, but then again a couple who fights is healthy, right? He wondered how many times he could have started a fight, but Percy just kept his mouth shut and handled it himself. God he felt like an ass. 

Nico felt something rub up against his leg so he looked down to see Marmalade. He picked her up and hugged her softly. “I did a very bad thing.” 

The cat only stared at him as if she already knew, as if her inability to speak was only to mock Nico. “Meow.” 

“Don’t add salt to the wound,” Nico groaned. She cocked her head to the side. “It’s a human metaphor just shush let me hug you I feel like shit.” 

Marmalade booped his nose. “I don’t know where daddy is, do you?” 

“Meow.”

“Well he’s probably so upset with me.”

 

 

“God I am hungry,” Percy said as he went out the apartment. He’s been starving for absolutely decades. “I guess I’m feeling like I want some Indian food.” 

He doesn’t really feel all the mad or upset at all, he’s more upset that he can’t do anything to make Nico calm down. He knew the week load of interviews got him super stressed out so he knew he was bound to snap at him or Marmalade. Luckily, it was him since the poor cat won’t be able to understand.

He is kind of shocked and a bit hurt that Nico would snap at him about his intellectual capability, god knows that that is his only insecurity. It’s one of the reasons why he didn’t really like dating Annabeth because she seemed to always imply that he was a ‘Seaweed Brain’ and more often than not, she’s not joking.

“Hey how are you,” the cashier smiled. She was short with red and blue hair, her name tag read ‘Darcy’.

“I’m good,” Percy grinned. “I’ll have two number twos and one number six and seven.”

“Would you like any drinks?” Darcy asked, she seemed to blink excessively. 

“Fanta and Sprite.” 

“Okay that’d be twenty five dollars.” When Percy handed her some cash, her hand seemed to linger on his for a long time before she actually took the money. “Uh hey how old are you?” 

“I’m 17,” she smiled. “You?” 

“I’m 20,” he grinned. He caught her disappointed look and he finally knew what the sticky look she gave him meant. 

“Who’s the lucky girl?” she asked, composing herself quickly.

“Well his name is Nico,” Percy smiled, he still felt his heart fluttering just by saying his name.

“He?” Darcy cocked her head to the side. “You can--I might have a girl soulmate?” 

“Well yeah,” Percy said. “I thought everyone knew that?”

“My family is a bit religious and everyone knows how the brainwashing works,” Darcy frowned.

“Oh.” 

“Well here’s your order,” Darcy smiled. “Have a nice day, sir.” 

“My name’s Percy.” 

“Have a nice day, Percy.” 

 

He paused in opening the door to their apartment. Did Nico want to see him? Maybe he should go back, but the food will get cold. Ah, what a drag. When he opened the door, he saw Nico pacing in front of it, immediately stopping to stare at him. “I bought Indian food.” 

Nico was in tears immediately, rushing forward to hug Percy. “I thought you’d be gone for weeks.” 

“Why?” Percy asked, wrapping his free arm around the boy. 

“Because I practically called you dumb,” Nico whined. “I’m so sorry.” 

Percy shrugged. “It didn’t really bother me, Koh. You were just stressed from all the things you had to do this week.” 

Nico pulled away then looked down at the bags of take away. “Fanta?” 

“Yes I got you Fanta,” Percy chuckled. He closed the door behind him before they went to the dining table. They ate in silence, not because they were still sad but because they were too busy eating, that’s how most of their meals go. “Did you check your email?” 

“Oh I forgot,” Nico said, grabbing his phone. He froze. 

“Nico?” Percy called out. “Ghost King?”

“I got the job.” 

Percy smiled, leaning in to kiss Nico’s forehead. “Congratulations. Do you want to go out for ice cream?” 

“No I am an adult and I will go do adult things. Look at me adulting getting that job in the publishing company,” Nico said with pride, then deflated. “I will get the adult coffee ice cream.” 

“But vanilla is your favorite,” Percy said, cocking his head. 

“ADULT.” 

He ended up ordering vanilla.

* * *

**One year, one month**

 

“Percy,” Nico frowned. “I thought you’d be happy with working with me.” 

Percy looked up from his laptop to glance, then sighed. “I _am_ happy. I love seeing you work and being able to work beside you.” 

“Then what’s wrong?” Nico asked. “You’ve been avoiding me in the office and you’re always distracted. You don’t even talk to me because you’re always working and your deadline’s still far off.” 

Percy looked down, guilty. “It’s because I dislike it when I see you with Triton.” 

“He’s just a friend,” Nico explained. “Don’t you trust me?” 

Percy gave him a sharp look. “I do, but I don’t trust him.” 

“He knows we’re together,” Nico replied. Percy only hummed in response. “Listen, I’m not going to avoid him just because of your assumptions. He’s a friendly person.” 

“I didn’t expect you to,” Percy said. “You can go around with him, but I’ll still stick to my assumptions.” 

Nico took Percy’s hand. “I am yours and you are mine.” 

Percy locked eyes with him. “As it should be.” 

 

 

Nico sang something under his breath while he washed his hands in the restroom. He looked at the mirror and saw Triton right behind him. “Hey there, I’ll move now so you can wash your hands.” 

When he turned around, he was practically facing the man’s chest. He felt himself swallow a lump in his throat when Triton leaned on the sink, trapping him there.. “Ah, you can’t wash your hands like that.” 

“You are cute when you’re oblivious,” Triton smirked. “I’m done playing this little game.” 

“What game?” Nico asked. 

Triton snorted. “Stop playing hard to get.” 

“Excuse me?” Nico said, shocked. “Are you implying that you’re interested in me?” 

“Or more on the fact that we’re interested in each other,” Triton said, voice like velvet. 

“I have Percy,” Nico said, clenching his fists. 

Triton shrugged. “This’ll be quick.” 

Nico froze, feeling one of Triton’s hands cup his face. “What?” 

“Triton.” 

Nico snapped out of it when he heard that voice. He looked over to the door and saw Percy standing there, dangerously calm as if he were the ocean about to cause a tsunami. “Percy,” 

Triton immediately pulled away, a sly smirk still in place. “We were just playing.” 

Percy shot him an icy glare. “Touch him and I will ruin you. You and I both know what I’m capable of. Do you understand?”

Triton’s demeanor changed, somewhat giving an aura of malice. “Yes, _sir_.” 

When Triton went out of the restroom, Nico immediately ran towards Percy, burying his face in his chest. “I know what you’re going to say so please don’t say it.”

Percy rolled his eyes, fond. “And what was I going to say?” 

“I told you so,” Nico frowned, hugging his soulmate tighter. “I should have listened.” 

“And I should have kicked his ass, but we all make mistakes,” Percy chuckled, leaning in to kiss the crown of Nico’s head.

* * *

**One year, 6 months**

 

Nico leaned on the doorway, hidden in the shadows as he watched Percy carry Piper and Jason’s baby. He’s never seen Percy look so calm and gentle, never felt this kind of aura radiate from him. It was beautiful to see this kind of thing. It’s truly something he never thought he needed. 

“Hi Jasper,” Percy smiled. The baby, Jasper, blinked at him, then smiled. “You’re really wonderful, did you know that?”

Nico smiled to himself. This was beautiful.

* * *

**One year, 9 months**

 

Nico was more than exhausted. He’s been editing more than a handful of works from Percy and two different authors. He’s being sent another one at the moment because his co-worker came down with the flu and of course he had to take leave otherwise they’d all be sick fucks. Luckily, he can work from home where it’s less stressful. 

“Work hard,” Percy said, kissing his temple. 

“Where are you going?” Nico asked, fingers not stopping from encircling errors.

“Across the room,” Percy shrugged. “I need to work on some articles for a magazine.” 

“Okay,” Nico hummed. 

Marmalade sat on his lap, purring and then making itself into a ball before sleeping. He’s kind of jealous that she can just go on anyone’s lap and sleep right then and there. Nico wanted to sleep so bad, but the mug of coffee stared at him as if it was betrayed. He took another sip before he continued on to his second to the last paper. 

It was really good, hardly any mistakes. The only thing that caught his eye was the paragraph ending. It didn’t go with the story at all. 

_He had brown eyes that turned into fiery embers when it’s hit by sunlight, it’s as if he sees the fire in everyone’s soul. He stares at me with those embers everyday and I can’t ever look away, I’m not afraid, but it’s more of because he is beautiful and I cannot deny myself of this beauty. He is what makes the oceanic blue in my eyes roar to life. His name is, simple yet resounding, Nico._

__

He flipped over the front and saw that it was Percy’s work. He can’t help, but smile to himself. He picked up the blue marker and encircle the paragraph. Beside it he wrote ‘I love you, idiot’ before he resumed to work on the next story. He felt just a little bit less tired.

* * *

**Two Years, two months**

 

Percy lied down on the unfamiliar yet familiar guest bed of his father-in-law’s house. Nico was in the corner, unpacking. It’s not that he didn’t like it here, it’s just that the jetlag is so exhausting and such a hassle. He has to stay awake, but his eyes just kept drooping down on it owns. This is dumb, time zones are dumb. 

“I can’t seem to stay awake,” Percy groaned. 

Nico rolled his eyes. “You have to, my goddess.” 

Percy rolled on his side, back towards Nico. “Just five minutes, bello.” 

He felt the mattress dip and for a moment he thought he’d won and that Nico would sleep beside him, but then he felt Nico bite his ear. “Or we can do something fun.” 

Percy turned his head to glare at him, noticing that Nico’s eyes had changed into a look that depicted love and lust. “If we’re going to do something, you’re going to bottom on top.” 

“You lazy shit,” Nico laughed. “Did you bring lube?” 

“Yeah because the first thought I had was to bring lube just in case we have sex _in your parent’s house_ ,” Percy said. 

“I can do without,” Nico smirked. 

 

 

Persephone looked at Hades, then back to the couple who was in front of them. “You guys had a nice flight?” 

Nico smiled. “Yeah, we were both asleep.” 

“A carry on almost hit me on the head, but that would’ve been a nice wake up call,” Percy chuckled. 

“Err so why are you two red?” Hades asked. Persephone almost looked like she wanted to kick him, but couldn’t. 

“I--um--I,” Nico stuttered. 

“Allergies,” Percy blurted out, with Nico nodding stiffly. 

“But Nico doesn’t--” 

“Alright I hope you guys like the food,” Persephone grinned, eyes begging for them to comply. 

“Wait, did they have sex?” Hades asked. Persephone glared at him. “Well it’s not like we don’t do it. Enjoy your meal, boys.”

* * *

**Four years**

 

She had brown eyes with a hint of green, medium black hair, freckles, and the ability to only communicate with her hands. She was abandoned as a baby, parents fearing the expense of having a disabled child. The little girl spent days looking at couples roaming around the adoption center, looking at her and never choosing her so she assumed that she’ll never find a family. 

She’s used to seeing couples look at her, smile, talk to the director, frown, and then move on. She knew what they were talking about so she stopped looking at the couples and instead practiced her sign language with one of the helpers there. She specialized in disabled children and she liked that she had someone to talk to. 

The little girl watched another couple come through the door. She noticed that they were happy and in love. She didn’t know what it means to be happy or in love, didn’t know how to sign it. She guessed that happiness and love was when someone looked at you and they smile so big that it reached their eyes. They were both boys and they looked so much more in love than the others. 

Here they go again. The couple looks at her, waves, looks at the director, and then they fr--smile? She didn’t expect that. The couple walked towards her, waving. She waved back. She can’t read lips very well yet so this is going to be impossible, she didn’t expect them to--

“My name is Percy Jackson,” the older one signed, smiling. “This is my soulmate, Nico di Angelo.” 

“Hi,” she signed. She’s surprised that they know how, most don’t even look at her. “I don’t have a name yet, but I let them call me ‘girl’. I’m waiting for a name.” 

“What’s your favorite color?,” Nico signed. 

The little girl tilted her head to the side, thinking. “Red.” 

“Mine’s blue,” Percy grinned. “I’m actually a writer, would you like me to tell you a story?” 

“I like stories,” she smiled. 

The director smile from the sidelines as they communicated in a way she can’t really understand. She’s honestly surprised they even looked at her, she’s so used to people telling her ‘oh we don’t know how to take care of someone like her’, she knew that the little girl is normal so why do they always say ‘like her’? 

Nico and Percy took hold of each of her hands, then lead the way. They smiled at her happily, she was beautiful. “We’d like to adopt her.” 

“I’ll get the papers,” the woman said. 

Nico kneeled back down to look at his soon-to-be daughter. “We’ll make you happy.” 

“What’s my name?” she signed, eyebrows scrunched up. 

They named her Andromeda Jackson and she was a lovely little girl.

* * *

**Four years, 5 months**

Andie liked Lion King. It wasn’t until a little while did she learn that the lions were singing because her dad, Percy, was once sat beside her bobbing his head but they were only watching Lion King. She asked if they were singing and Percy nodded. She wondered what music sounded like.

“You want me to show you sign singing?” Percy asked. 

Andie cocked her head to the side. “You can do that?” 

Percy grinned, nodding. “I’m not very good so maybe it’s a bad idea.” 

“But, dad,” Andie frowned. 

Percy shook his head. “I heard you had a teacher who could sign sing in the school you’re going to.” 

“School?” Andie has never learned that word before. 

“School,” Percy spelled. “It’s where you learn new things and meet new friends.” 

“Will I make new friends?” Andie asked. “I’m pretty weird.”

“You’re beautiful,” Percy signed. “Don’t worry.” 

“Will I meet my soulmate there?” Andie asked.

“Who knows? If you meet them early then you’re very lucky,” Percy signed, smiling. 

“Did you meet Papa right away?” 

“No I met him after two years of being 18.” 

“I’d like to be immortal.” 

Percy laughed out loud. “Who doesn’t?” 

Andie frowned. “I want to hear your laugh.” 

Percy gave her a sad smile. “Sadly, I can only spell it.” 

“You know, it’s okay if I can’t hear you,” Andie signed. “I can see you and it’s enough.” 

“Waking up to this handsome face is what your Papa loves the most,” Percy grinned. 

Andie laughed when Nico flick Percy’s nose, signing a “don’t lie to the girl.”

* * *

**Four years, 9 months**

 

Nico sat in the office couch, staring at the ceiling. Percy left for Los Angeles a few weeks ago since one of his books was going to be turned into the movie. Percy did argue that his editor deserved just as much credit as he did, but then no one would look after Andie and it’s been a long fight, but eventually Nico told Percy that it was fine and Percy had to be reassured five times before he left. 

He missed Percy, he missed his idiotic babbling and his sweet and annoying pet names, and he missed all the things in between. This is the first time they’ve been apart for so long, usually they’d be attached and he knew that if the film is a hit, Percy would spend even less time with him. He’s proud, but he feels a bit lonely. 

Is this the effect of having a soulmate? Not wanting to be apart? 

He felt something pull on his sleeve and for a minute he thought it was Marmalade, but it was Andie. “What is it, lovely?” 

“I miss daddy,” she signed, frowning. “When will he be back?” 

“He’ll be back in a few weeks,” Nico signed. “I miss him too.” 

She stared at him, then smiled. “I can see that.” 

“Really?” Nico chuckled. 

“Will my soulmate love me this much too?” Andie asked. 

“You deserve all the love in this world,” Nico grinned. 

“Do you want to watch Finding Nemo with me?” Andie smiled. “It’s daddy’s favorite.” 

“Why not?”

* * *

**Five years**

 

Andie waved at Percy as he drove away, he kind of laughed because she looked so enthusiastic for him to drive off but maybe it’s her being able to play with her somewhat cousin.

 

 **[Percy]:** You want to go out on a date?

 **[Nico]:** Yeah sure 

**[Percy]:** oh...OHMYgod I didn’t think you’d say yes what DO YOU LIKE ME THAT MUCH BECAUSE I LIKE YOU A LOT Oh I’m so sorry did I creep you out? Can we still go out? I’m sorry.

 **[Nico]:** You’re asking me out like it’s your first time, we’ve been soulmates for five years you absolute starfish.

 **[Percy]:** I’ll bring flowers

 **[Nico]:** You bring me flowers every friday

 **[Percy]:** Well you forget sometimes

 **[Nico]:** Forget what?

 **[Percy]:** You forget that you’re worth it

 

Percy rested his chin on his hand, watching Nico talk. It was their date night and Andie was with Jason and Piper for a three day sleepover with Jason and Piper’s child named Jasper. It’s been a long time since they’ve been alone together, it’s not that they particularly like having Andie somewhere else, but it was also nice to have time alone.

“Why are you smiling so much?” Nico chuckled. “I’m only talking about my day.” 

Percy shook his head. “No, I just realized how long it’s been.” 

“Well,” Nico trailed off, cocking his head to the side. “You’re not wrong.” 

“Is it weird?” Percy asked. 

“Is what weird?” Nico asked. 

Percy smiled a little bit more. “That I’m still pretty much in love with you.” 

Nico blushed about seven shades of red as he looked down on his glass of wine. “I--I feel the same way about you so it’s not weird.”

* * *

**Five years, 4 months**

 

Andie had a nightmare and she doesn’t mind nightmares, but it’s only because she knew a way to calm down. She tiptoed towards Percy and Nico’s room, quietly opening the door, then stepping inside. She didn’t know if she was quiet enough, but since her dads didn’t react in their sleep then she assumed she was. 

Her nightmares are usually about parents leaving or parents fighting or a girl crawling out of the closet in front of her. Today it was about parents and whenever she dreams about that she comes in her dads’ room to look at them. It’s creepy, but there’s something about the way Percy held Nico that just kind of calmed her down. 

She wondered what they were like when they were younger, did they hold each other just as tight as right now? Do they still get butterflies when they see each other? Do they impress each other with things they almost always do? Do they text “I love you”s and “I miss you”s?

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, calming down when it was just Percy staring at her with a small smile. “Sorry, I had a nightmare.” 

Percy a bit from Nico who in turn tried to cling on to him. Percy rolled his eyes a bit, it’s been a long time and he still does that. “Come here with us, just be careful not to wake Papa up.” 

Andie crawled on the bed, positioning herself right in the middle. It was a squeeze, but she felt protected. “Sorry for waking you up.”

“I had a nightmare too,” Percy said, brushing it off. 

“You have nightmares?” She signed. 

Percy smiled. “I’ve been working on a horror book recently.” 

Andie gave it some thought. “I know how to comfort you.” Andie scooted closer, hugging everything her arms can reach.

Percy smiled wider, he leaned away a bit to turn the light off then resumed his sleep.

* * *

**Andromeda Jackson, age 18**

 

She stared at her parents from across the dining table. Their faces were a bit aged, their smile wrinkles are seen, yet they still look at each other like they hung the stars for each other. They still hold hands and they still wear the rings that they supposedly exchanged when they met each other. She’s lived a quiet life, she was a natural observer of things. 

They said that your parents will establish what love is for you and she expects so much from love now. It’s been so many years and her dads have never changed, loving each other as if it was easy as breathing. She never knew what being ‘in love’ meant, but observing them from childhood...she knew. 

Love is when you still hold each other’s hand while you walk around Central Park, love is when you still impress each other with things that you did, love is when Papa makes the sacred pasta blue because Dad was feeling ill, love is when Dad knows how to comfort Papa whenever he has anxiety, and love is when they look at her with a smile and treat her normally, without the hindrance of her disability. 

She could read lips now and she knew that they were talking about Percy’s book. Nico was telling him how great it was and that it took him to a whole new dimension while Percy was hunched forward, blushing. Percy then stared at Nico, smiling as Nico explained to him his theories about Percy’s new book as if he was a fanboy. Andie briefly thought that this was what Jasper and her looked like as a couple.

Percy stared into Nico’s eyes, drowning. “I love you, you know that?” 

“Percy,” Nico grinned. “I do.” 

“That’s good,” Percy smiled. 

Nico took Percy’s hand, blushing but not stuttering. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time, but here it is.


End file.
